¡Mercy en apuros!
by JDsuso
Summary: Mercy, la antigua integrante de Overwatch, ha sido capturada por un enemigo nuevo y desconocido. ¿Que puede estar tramando este misterioso guerrero de acento peculiar?


Angela Ziegler, también conocida como Mercy de la antigua organización Overwatch, forcejeaba inútilmente para liberarse de la red en la que estaba atrapada. Estaba a oscuras salvo por un foco que la iluminaba directamente, en mitad de un almacén abandonado hasta donde la había arrastrado su captor. Había caído con vergonzosa facilidad en su trampa, y ahora estaba allí desarmada y atrapada en aquella red de un material muy pegajoso, similar a la tela de araña pero considerablemente más resistente.

Unos pasos la alertaron de que su misterioso captor se acercaba. Iba cubierto con un chubasquero que solo dejaba ver las botas y guantes de combate que portaba, y la siniestra sonrisa que dominaba lo que pudo ver de su rostro. Por su complexión y forma de andar era un hombre bastante fuerte, probablemente militar. Mercy, agotada de su fútil lucha contra la red, se quedó quieta en el suelo y comenzó a gritarle.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?!

El hombre se limitó a sonreír mientras se acercaba hasta ella. La ayudó a ponerse de rodillas, y con un machete hizo un agujero por donde ella pudiera sacar la cabeza. Mercy reconoció el arma, era un machete bastante habitual entre fuerzas especiales y comandos. Overwacht había hecho bastantes enemigos, y dejado a muchos soldados y mercenarios resentidos y sin trabajo, por lo que llegó a la inquietante conclusión de que quizás aquel hombre era uno de esos soldados, buscando venganza.

-¡P-por favor no me hagas daño! ¡Soy médico, yo sólo quería ayudar a inocentes! - Murmuró asustada, lágrimas comenzando a brotar de sus ojos.

Con delicadeza, el hombre limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr los las mejillas de Mercy, y la sujetó por la barbilla.

\- Tranquila, señorita Ziegler, jamas haría daño a un rostro tan hermoso. - Ésta levantó la mirada esperanzada, conteniendo un sollozo.

\- Solo necesito su boca…

-¿Q-qué?- Exclamó sorprendida ¡Aquél cerdo quería obligarla a tener sexo oral!

El secuestrador agarró con firmeza su mandíbula, intentado forzarla a abrir la boca, pero Mercy apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas, impidiéndolo. Viendo la reticencia de la mujer, el secuestrador cambio de táctica y la agarró de la nariz, cortando la entrada de aire.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos para que el rostro de Mercy comenzará a ponerse colorado por la falta de aire. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que tuviera que ceder, la única alternativa que le quedaba era rendirse y confiar que la humillación fuera lo más breve posible. Cerrando los ojos para no ver lo que iba a suceder, Mercy dio una bocanada para respirar.

-Veo que has cambiado de opinión, me alegro.

Inmediatamente algo grueso y alargado invadía su boca, restregándose contra su lengua y paladar. Mercy soltó un quejido de indignación amortiguado por el cuerpo que ocupaba la mayor parte de su cavidad bucal al notar como la inundaba el intenso sabor… ¿Dulce?

Tanteando con la lengua, notó que algo no le cuadraba con el tacto. Como médico, sabía perfectamente cómo era el órgano reproductor masculino y que, desde luego, no tenía un sabor dulzón.

Mercy abrió lentamente un ojo, temiendo que se podía encontrar. Lo que vio la dejó totalmente descolocada. Su secuestrador, con una sonrisa aún más tétrica y la respiración acelerada. En la mano derecha, sostenía el objeto invasor: un plátano abierto por la mitad de un intenso color amarillo con motas negras y aspecto bastante jugoso.

-No seas timida, muerde sin miedo. Paladea, disfruta de su sabor.

¡Aquel imbécil había montado toda aquella escena sólo para que se comiera un dichoso plátano!

Con todo, en la otra mano seguía sosteniendo el machete, por lo que Mercy prefirió seguirle el juego, no fuera a ser que se pusiera agresivo. De una dentellada cortó el plátano por la mitad, y comenzó a masticarlo y degustarlo mientras miraba con confusión a aquel hombre tan extraño. Tenia que admitir que era bastante sabroso, aunque hubiera preferido el poder catarlo de una forma menos… violenta.

Cuando finalmente tragó lo que quedaba, Mercy comenzó a abrir la boca para hablar pero rápidamente el hombre le hizo el gesto de que guardara silencio. De dentro de su chubasquero sacó otro plátano, éste de tamaño y grosor parecido al anterior, pero sin las motas negras en su superficie. Con gestos precisos peló el plátano y comenzó a acercarlo hacia Mercy, que instintivamente intentó aparcar la cabeza.

-¡Espera! ¿No podríamos hacer esto como per.. ¡Mmmm!- El hombre no le dejó terminar la frase, insertando el segundo plátano con la misma brusquedad en su boca, y la miró dándole a entender que también se lo tenia que comer. Sin más alternativa, Mercy soltó un gruñido de molestia y se comió el segundo plátano, repitiendo el proceso con recelo al ver lo nervioso que se iba poniendo su secuestrador, veía caer gotas de sudor desde su cara.

Cuando finalmente terminó de comerse el plátano, el hombre se levantó, y con voz sería aunque con un leve temblor por los nervios, le preguntó.

-¿Señorita Ziegler, cual de los dos plátano le ha gustado más?

La mujer alzó una ceja ante la pregunta, aquello empezaba a ser demasiado bizarro. -P-pues… diría que el primero.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie de un salto. Para sorpresa de Mercy, aquel tipo se arrancó el chubasquero de una manera muy teatral, dejando al descubierto su uniforme. Iba vestido con una armadura de combate completa, del tipo que llevaría un soldado de asalto, pero en vez de patrones de camuflaje la armadura estaba pintada de blanco, azul y amarillo formando una bandera que no le sonaba de nada. El tipo también llevaba un pañuelo con los mismos colores en la cabeza. Pero lo que más estupefacta la dejo fue que el tipo llevaba varias bandoleras, así como cartucheras y pistoleras por todo el cuerpo y todas rellenas con lo mismo: plátanos, del mismo tipo que acababa de obligarla a comer.

-¡Ajaja! ¡El Capitán Chicharrero lo ha vuelto a demostrar!

El "Capitán" se giró hasta darle la espalda mirando a algo. Mercy notó como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al ver un pequeño robot grabador, como los que usaban los periodistas, enfocándolos con su lente.

-¡La señorita Angela Ziegler, reputada doctora y ex miembro de la famosa organización Overwatch también prefiere los plátanos de Canarias! ¡Que no os engañen amigos, es el mejor plátano con denominación de origen! El proximo dia cuando vayais a la frutería, ¡Pedidle a vuestro vendedor solo plátanos de Canarias! El próximo día iremos al otro lado de la ley y veremos que tipo de plátano prefiere la misteriosa asesina Widowmaker!

El Capitán Chicharrero soltó una serie de silbidos de una fuerza desmesurada, y después sacó un mando a distancia con el que aparentemente aparentemente desconectó la cámara. Acto seguido se giró con una pose épica, más propia de un superhéroe, a una boquiabierta Mercy que no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Muchas gracias por su colaboracion, señorita Ziegler, quiero que sepa que ha hecho un gran servicio a la humanidad, y especialmente a los consumidores de plátanos de todo el mundo. Como agradecimiento, le daré un pequeño presente.

El Capitán volvió a soltar una serie de silbidos, e inmediatamente un pequeño robot humanoide, pintado con los mismos colores apareció cargando una bolsa de al menos cinco kilos, llena completamente de plátanos. La mujer contempló aun boquiabierta como el robot depositaba la bolsa en su regazo.

\- Vaya, parece que la buena doctora se ha quedado con hambre. Chicharrin, quedate y dale de comer esos jugoso y estupendos plátanos que ahora le pertenecen. Me encantaría quedarme y dárselos yo mismo, señorita, pero tengo aún una importante misión que hacer. ¡Adiós!

Mercy observó atónita como el Capitán tomaba el chubasquero, y se lo ponía mientras corría de una forma aún más peliculera. Todo aquello lo había dejado tan descolocada, que tardó unos segundos hasta que su mente logró procesar la última frase.

-¿¡Q-qué!? ¡ No, esper...Mmmmm!

Veloz como el rayo, el pequeño robot sacó un plátano y se lo hizo tragar a duras penas a la mujer. Apenas había comenzado a masticar el primero, cuando vio como el robot comenzaba a sacar y pelar un segundo plátano. En la bolsa podián haber fácilmente varias decenas.

Haciendo esfuerzos por tragar mientras el robot le daba a la fuerza el siguiente plátano, Mercy solo pudo pensar "¡Socorro!"


End file.
